Joyeux anniversaire Jackson Whittemore
by MammaDiva
Summary: Parce que Stiles aime faire plaisir a ceux lui sont cher, principalement un petit blondinet arrogant en apparence, que ne ferait-il pas pour voir un sourire sur ce beau visage.


**Parce que j'aime le personnage de Jackson Whittemore et que j'estime que son perso n'a pas ete approfondi.**

 **Et je suis sur que si Jackson etait rester dans la serie, il aurait eut une relation comme ca avec Stiles, un point c'est tout**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'interpretation que j'en ai fais.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JACKSON**

 **NUMERO UN**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **J** ackson n'avait jamais aimé son anniversaire, depuis tout petit ce jour était tout sauf heureux, ses propres parents l'oubliaient, le laissant seul avec les domestiques et la jeune fille qui le gardait, Clémentine la fille aux pairs que son père avait recrutée directement de France pour lui apprendre la langue.  
 **I** l l'adorait, mais par-dessus tout, il adorait son chat, un chat blanc avec une tache noire en forme d'Etoile sur le visage.

 **I** l pouvait passer ses journées à s'amuser avec lui.  
Quand il eut douze ans, Clémentine dut repartir dans son pays d'origine, emportant avec elle sa joie de vivre et Mr. Blanc, le chat.  
 **J** ackson mit des jours à se remettre de ce départ, il était tellement heureux d'avoir un animal qui lui prodiguer câlin et amour sans contrepartie, sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour.

 **P** uis tout s'était enchaîné, Lydia Martin, le statue de capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, McCall et sa clique, Derek Hale et les loups-garous, Peter Hale l'Alpha sanguinaire, l'histoire du Kanima, Matt et sa vengeance, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes et Vernon Boyd, le contrôle de Gérard Argent et les chasseurs.

 **M** ais surtout Stiles Stilinski est sa joie de vivre inépuisable, sa bougeotte incessante, sa déficience en attention que le fait passer du cheval à la construction d'un char d'assaut en passant par la reproduction des mollusques et tout ça dans la même phrase, sa volonté d'aider dans ce monde empli de danger, sa soif inextricable de découverte et de recherches, sa faculté de créer des plans B bidons et improbable, mais qui marche.

 **M** ais surtout son envie de protéger les gens qui l'entourent, qui lui sont chers, mais aussi ceux qu'il estime mériter une seconde chance, comme lui.  
 **I** l avait empêché Derek de le tuer, il avait essayé de l'aider en l'enfermant dans un fourgon de la police volé, écoutant la plaidoirie de Stiles contre Scott.  
 **M** ais tout ça Jackson n'en voulait pas, il prenait ça pour de la pitié et Jackson Whittemore ne voulaient pas être pris en pitié.  
 **L** 'histoire lui prouva bien le contraire quand Matt mourut, quand Gérard fut vaincu et la malédiction du Kanima fut rompue.

 **T** out le monde pensait que s'il était redevenu humain, c'était grâce à Lydia, mais pas du tout, c'est ce regard triste, cet appel sourd que criait son cœur qui lui donna la force de redevenir humain, c'est cet humain indestructible mais si fragile, c'est bien grâce à Stiles que Jackson reprit le contrôle de sa vie et de ses forces.  
 **I** l avait pensé partir loin, très loin de tout ça et il avait réussi, il partit pour l'Angleterre.

 **M** ais loin de ceux qui s'était trouvé être ses amis, il se sentait seul, il correspondait qu'avec Danny son meilleur ami, mais quelque chose lui manquait, enfin plutôt quelqu'un.  
 **A** près des mois de réflexion et de remise en question, un appel Visio Skype le décida.  
 **C** e soir là, Danny l'avait appelé, mais Stiles se trouvait là, ils avaient ri tous les trois, laissant des fois Stiles parlait pendant de longues minutes, Danny avait bien vu que Jackson le laissait faire, sans se lasser.

 **I** l lui expliqua plus tard en tête-à-tête qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour le jeune hyper actif, mais une grande admiration, un sentiment d'appartenance qui lui faisait du bien quand Stiles lui donnait des surnoms affectueux, un vide comblé par la joie et le sourire de Stiles.  
 **P** uis un jour Stiles pleura, longuement, très longuement, il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux, amoureux de Derek Hale, mais celui-ci l'avait éconduit violemment et ce fut le point de non-retour pour Jackson.

 **I** l organisa en secret avec Danny son retour dans la ville qui abritait celui qu'il considérait comme son véritable alpha, un humain chétif aux bavardages incessants, mais avec un cœur sans pareille.  
 **S** on retour fut fracassant, du moins pour Derek, car dès son arrivée, il alla directement chez Derek-Abruti-Hale et le menaça de l'étriper s'il faisait le moindre mal à Stiles, tout ça devant toute la meute réuni, Jackson s'en foutait de ce que pensait les gens, mais Stiles était bien trop important pour lui.

 **J** ackson et Danny prirent soin d'un Stiles malheureux et triste, même son soit disant meilleur ami et frère Scott McCall n'avait pas vu, ni n'avait sentit qu'il souffrait, il avait juste remarqué qu'il ne venait plus aux réunions de la meute.  
 **C** e ne fut que quatre mois plus tard que Derek vint demander pardon à Stiles et lui avoua ses sentiments, mais sa peur de perdre encore une personne qu'il aimait le terrifier, il tenta de se justifier, mais la gifle que lui infligea Stiles lui fit perdre le peu de dignité qu'il avait.

 **S** i seulement cela s'était arrêté là, non, bien sûr que non, Stiles l'embrassa furieusement et ils partirent tous les deux roucouler.  
 **J** ackson pensa à cet instant qu'il allait perdre une fois de plus le seul réconfort d'avoir quelqu'un comme Stiles, il avait peur que celui-ci l'oublie dans les bras du leader de meute.

 **M** ais il se trompait lourdement, Stiles n'était pas du genre à l'oublier, comme preuve aujourd'hui, ce jour qu'il avait l'habitude d'éviter, d'oublier, de détester, ce jour Stiles lui ouvra de nouvelles possibilités, et le cadeau qu'il lui fit, lui prouva une nouvelle fois que Stiles Stilinski était bien une personne formidable et unique.  
 **  
** **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **J** ackson se réveilla difficilement, ses yeux le brûler, son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner correctement.  
_ **Stilinski j'aurais ta peau** , grimaça Jackson se rappelant la soirée War Of Warcraft qu'il avait passé ensemble sans Danny, qui lui était en rendez-vous galant avec un jumeau, un nouvel élève qui s'appelait Ethan.  
 **I** l regarda l'heure et grogna, il devait être levé depuis une demi-heure, Stiles l'avait prévenu qu'il revenait aujourd'hui le chercher pour aller manger dans un nouveau dîner pour son anniversaire, Jackson avait voulu refuser, mais le regard faussement triste et malheureux de Stiles lui fit renoncer.

 **U** ne sonnerie retentit lui vrillant les oreilles, Stiles doit s'éclater parce qu'il continue en laissant son doigt sur la sonnette, autant il pouvait l'aimer comme le détester en même temps.  
_ **Stiles je t'adore mais tu continues à sonner je te jure que…** **  
** **Q** uand Jackson ouvrit la porte d'entrée, avec pour seul vêtement, son boxer moulant noir Armani, il découvrit Stiles sourire étincelant avec toute la meute derrière lui.

 **E** rica et Allison marmonnèrent des petites phrases à l'oreille de Lydia qui confirma leurs dires par un hochement de têtes et le regard fixé sur son entrejambe, puis elles sifflèrent d'admiration.

 **J** ackson n'était pas du genre à se cacher, il était fier de ses attributs, mais une seule personne attirait son attention hormis Stiles et elle se trouvait là, derrière le groupe, le reluquant sans vergogne avec un petit sourire appréciateur.  
_ **Ben alors mon Jack, on a l'air en forme ! Allez va t'habiller pendant que nous préparons ce qu'il faut.**

 **J** ackson reprit contenance et avisa que toute la meute portait des sacs contenants de la nourriture et d'autres ou se trouvaient des paquets empaquetés.  
_ **Euh d'accord mais ne salissait rien les débiles sinon je vous fais lécher le sol avait la langue.** **  
** **J** ackson les laissa et monta se changer, il prit une douche sommaire et enfila un jean et une chemise puis descendit.  
 **Q** uand il arriva dans le salon, tout était prêt, les boissons sortirent, les amuse-gueules posaient sur des plats, deux gâteaux disposer sur la grande table a cotes des assiettes et de couverts, un Opéra et un framboisier attendent d'être coupés, des cadeaux étaient disposés justes à côté.

 **A** près avoir ris une bonne partie de la journée, mangé les gâteaux, Peter celui pour qui Jackson n'avait d'yeux partit un quart d'heure, Stiles alla lui ouvrir à son retour.  
_ **Jack ?** **  
**_ **Oui ?**  
_ **Joyeux anniversaire de la part de Peter, Derek et moi** , Stiles lui tendis un paquet non enrubanné que Jackson ouvrit et son regard croisa deux petites perles grise, un poil soyeux d'un blanc immaculé avec une petite tache noire sur le museau.

 **L** e sourire que fit Jackson, fit battre un cœur bien plus fort que les autres et ce ne fut pas Stiles.  
 **V** oilà comment grâce à ce jour, Jackson aima son anniversaire, grâce à Stiles, il avait retrouvé le sourire, il avait trouvé un animal de compagnie câlin et affectueux, mais surtout un compagnon, car le plus beau cadeau que Stiles lui fit ce jour-là, ce fut quand tout le monde parti et que Stiles poussa Peter à se déclarer.

 **C** 'est alors que Jackson embrassa son avenir et son compagnon.

 **P** lus tard, Peter et Jackson emménagèrent ensemble dans une maison en périphérie de la ville, mais surtout avec leur petite boule de poil surnommée Genim, ce qui ne fit pas rire de suite l'humain.  
 **M** ais Derek savait très bien comment détendre son humain de compagnon.  
 **V** oilà comment Stiles à donner à Jackson une chance de vivre heureux.

* * *

Alors vous aimez, j'en refait d'autre des OS anniversaire de Jackson ?


End file.
